Of Hawkes & Griffons
by DentistSternum
Summary: Bethany has been "cured" of the darkspawn plague, but at the cost of becoming a Grey Warden. Faren Brosca is impressed with her power, & wants her stationed in Fereldan. As they adventure together, a bond between them eventually grows. But will the Hero of Fereldan be able to love another after his tumultuous affair with Morrigan, the famed Witch of the Wilds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bethany awoke, feeling a dizziness & grogginess that she'd never felt before. Her head throbbed relentlessly & the rest of her body ached with every simple movement. A cough forced its way out of her, causing her head to throb even worse than before. She'd never drank much alcohol in her life (maybe a glass of wine on special occasions), so she had never felt a hangover, but she imagined it felt something like this.

After Bethany tried adjusting her eyes to the light (which was like daggers poking at her brain), she looked around, half-expecting to be back in Uncle Gamlen's rat-infested home, with her mother holding a wet cloth to her head & her sister Lyanna waiting for her recovery, some witty remark in her mind. But as she took in the sights, she realized she recognized nothing in the room, & she was all alone. Not even the sounds of Gamlen's near constant complaining could be heard. Where was everyone, & how did she get here? Where was here?

Desperately trying not to vomit, she started recollecting the events before she passed out. She remembered the expedition to the Deep Roads. Lyanna wanting Bethany to come along, despite Mother's pleas. Bartrand's betrayel of not just them but his own brother for a lyrium idol. Through darkspawn, rock wraiths, & demons, they fought their way out, until Bethany collapsed.

She remembered that she had been feeling sick. At some point in their fights with the darkspawn, she was injured & contracted their plague. Anders offered to lead them to some Grey Wardens who could provide a cure for the disease by making her go through the Joining. Faced with the choice killing her sister or making her a Grey Warden, Lyanna had gone with the latter. Then, they met Stroud & some other Wardens, who rushed her back to their base of operations & quickly prepared her "cure"... a cup of darkspawn blood.

Footsteps outside her room made her jump back to the present. Looking down, she realized that she was in a nightgown instead of the clothes she had been wearing through that Maker-forsaken expedition. Who dressed her, & what had they done with her clothes? She blushed in embarassment at the idea of Stroud or some other Warden undressing her. At least they left her undergarments on... or she hoped these were her undergarments.

The door opened, revealing a dwarf in plate armor. For a moment, she thought it was Bodahn from the expedition, but then she noticed his hair was noticeabley darker, about as dark as her own hair in fact, & braided in the back. His beard was also much longer & fuller than Bodahn's, with braids at each end of his mustache. There seemed to be a tattoo covering his right eyelid and stretching above to his eyebrow in what seemed an arrow. His armor looked different from the other Wardens' armor. It had the griffon on the breastplate, but seemed to have more armor-plating. Bethany got the impression that he must be a leader in the Wardens.

"Ah, you're eyes finally open!" he exclaimed with a smile, his deep blue eyes shining. "You must be Bethany! Stroud told me a little bit about you." He stepped closer, & Bethany saw he carried what looked like a blue robe & chainmail, not her own clothing. "I've brought you a new robe & some new armor. Your old clothes were soaked in darkspawn blood & had quite a few rips. We tried mending & cleaning them, but they were beyond any hope of that working. We had to burn them." Great, first the darkspawn take away her brother Carver, then they take away any chance at a normal life, & now they destroy her clothes! _Well, it seems I'll spend my life paying them back for that,_ she thought to herself.

Bethany attempted to sit up, but it just made her dizzier. The dwarf rushed to her side, removed his gauntlets &, after wetting a cloth, placed it on her head. "Just relax. The pain will eventually subside." He looked at her empathetically. "It'll take time, but at least you have the time to recover. My Joining took place hours before a battle. I even took a couple of arrows to my left shoulder that very night. So, in a way, I know what you're going through." He smirked, perhaps hoping it would help her feel a bit better.

_Considering everything I've been through right before this, it might take more than that,_ she thought to herself. Although, she did appreciate the effort.

"Where am I?" she asked him, noticing how dry her mouth felt as she talked.

"You're in the Grey Warden Keep outside of Tantervale. Not the best fortress, at least by Orzammar's standards, but hopefully my stonemason can fix that. However, there are more Wardens here than I'm used to working with, so you should be safe for now."

At this distance, Bethany could see every detail on his face. Though his eyes were mostly blue, there were hints of grey in certain areas. Save a couple of scars & some wrinkles, he seemed to be fairly young. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a tattoo under his right eye in the shape of what she thought must have been a dwarven rune. She remembered Varric talking about how casteless & surface dwarves were forced to wear tattoos in Orzammar, & how the only jobs they're allowed to have were as criminals. The dwarves that she saw wearing tattoos were typically in the Carta. Had he been in the Carta as well?

She had tried asking who he was, but her throat tightened & she began coughing loudly.

"Cauthrien!"

A woman, in Grey Warden armor much like Stroud's and a greatsword on her back, appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Commander?" she asked, a strong Fereldan accent in her voice.

"This woman needs drinking water. Where are the servants?"

"I see one down the hall. I will inform her at once."

"Thanks." The commander helped her to sit up in the bed. He then grabbed her hands, & placed them on top of her head. "This'll help open your air passages, or so an old friend of mine claims. Come to think of it, though, she did have a tendency to try & make me look ridiculous."

Just then, an elven woman came into the room, hurrying but careful not to spill the water she was holding. The dwarf smiled at her. "I'll take that from you. Your name is Kallian, correct?"

The elf seemed pleasantly surprised at that. She started blushing a little, & looked down out of embarassment. "Y-yes, Commander."

"Thank you, Kallian." The dwarf tipped the cup to gently pour the water into Bethany's mouth. Feeling the water roll down her parched throat was a great relief, and she took the cup from him to take heavier gulps. "Careful you don't drown yourself in that cup!" the dwarf warned with a chuckle, "although, you would make an awfully fun drinking companion." He turned to Kallian. "If you don't mind, & you have no other duty to attend to, I'd like you to attend to Bethany, and make sure she stays hydrated."

"But of course, serah! Anything for you!" Her face immediately flushed, and she averted her gaze. "I-I mean, I'll do m-my best."

The commander smirked at her, then turned back to Bethany. "Rest easy, new recruit." He then left the room, the woman named Cauthrien and another dwarf following him.

Kallian was still blushing a little when she attended to Bethany. "You're very lucky! He had just arrived when the Wardens rushed you in for your Joining. He's more handsome than the stories describe him."

_Stories? Some were probably Varric's_, she thought to herself. "You seem to have a bit of a crush on him," Bethany said, weakly smiling to the elf.

Kallian looked at Bethany, embarassed. "Was I that obvious?"

Bethany nodded. "It was cute watching you talk to him," she teased the elf.

"Well, why wouldn't I be interested in him? You do realize who he is, right?"

She shook her head. "I never got to ask."

Kallian eyes got wide in surprise. Then, a bit amused, she said, "That's Faren Brosca! The Warden-Commander & Hero of Fereldan!"

Bethany practically spilled what was left of her water over her sheets. _Of course I'd meet a living legend & be in nothing but a nightgown!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next couple of days were gruellingly restful for Bethany. All she wanted to do was run around the courtyard, or go into the mess hall to get her own food. By the Maker, she'd settle for walking around the room if it meant she could get out of this blighted bed!

At least Kallian was good company. She spent the time talking to her while the elf tended to her. She told Bethany a bit of her past. "Nothing all so special among others, m'lady. I was born in the Alienage of Tantervale, but I live here in the Servants Quarter. My mother served as a maid in Lady Margerite's palace. Her son was recruited by the Wardens some years ago, & sent my mother to attend to his needs. I guess they cared for each & the lady didn't want to seperate them. Unfortunately, he died in his Joining, but my mother opted to stay at the keep, & continue serving the Wardens. When I grew up, I chose to stay & serve, as my mother did."

"What of your father?" Bethany asked.

Kallian looked a bit sad, as if it opened an old wound. "He was a dock labourer. His legs were crushed on the job, he fell into the water, & drowned. Nobody wanted to risk anyone for 'just some elf,' so no one tried to save him."

Bethany offered her sympathies, for what they were worth, & moved on to happier subjects. She had always heard how elves were treated as second-class citizens, though she never understood it. To her, a life was a life, no matter who it belonged to, & the deeds of a person defined them, not their race. A lesson taught by her own father.

On the third day, she finally had the strength to be able to walk around the room. _My first great deed as a Grey Warden: walking around the room!_, she thought to herself. Kallian assisted her, putting Bethany's arm on her shoulders for when she needed to shift weight to her.

"I think the Hero will be happy to hear of your progress," Kallian said with a smile.

That caught Bethany by surprise. "Why? Has he been asking about me?"

"He's asked me to let him know when you were gaining your strength back. He told Stroud that he's curious about your potential, but he hasn't said why exactly." Kallian looked at Bethany dreamily. "Perhaps he's starting to fall for you," she teased.

"I'm sure he has other motives," said Bethany, trying to suppress a blush.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I hear he has soft spot for beautiful mages with dark hair!"

Bethany looked down out of growing embarassment. The room felt like it was heating up. "I certainly don't know what you're talking about."

Kallian grinned evilly. "You haven't heard about his affair with a Witch of the Wilds? A dark haired apostate, naturally beautiful, skilled in elemental spells. He may look at you as his new lover! And judging by your face, you might not mind that..."

_She & Isabella would get along just fine,_ she thought to herself. "I feel ready enough to walk the courtyard," she said, changing the subject.

Kallian was still grinning, knowing full well how much she embarassed her. "Commander Brosca is there, helping with training of recruits. He'll want to see you in there, if you're up to it." Bethany changed into her new robes, with the Wardens' symbol emblazoned on it.

They went to the training grounds with the new recruits yet to go through their own Joining. Bethany had heard that the Grey Wardens could conscript anybody that they wanted, & always sought the best fighters. She wondered if they would accept Lyanna or Carver. Both were great fighters in their own ways.

Carver always pushed himself to be noticed by everyone, always wanted to be the valiant hero when they played together as kids. As they grew older, he would spar with Lyanna, while Bethany learned spells from their father. No matter how strong he was, or how well he swung his sword, Lyanna was always too quick & too smart to be beaten. It angered him, but he was driven to be a great warrior, so that he could be the valiant hero he always wanted to be. That attitude eventually led him to his death...

Bethany pushed the memories out of her mind. Though she missed her family greatly, she had to avoid dwelling on them. _I am a Grey Warden now, & I have more important matters than my personal struggles to deal with._

Two warriors were sparring in a circle, other Wardens surrounding them. Some, mostly recruits, were taking bets on who would win. Others were observing their techniques. One warrior wielded a battle axe, the other a sword and shield. Both must've been fighting for a while, seeing that they were sweaty and bruised, but both had a look of determination in their eyes. The one with battleaxe hit the shield hard, blocked the incoming sword with the haft, knocked the shield aside with the blade, then stopped short from a killing blow. A large cry filled the air, some of joy, others of disappointment. The fighters shook hands and smiled. Bethany got the impression that they were old friends as they chatted cheerfully, a vast contrast from the focus that they had on their faces before. A mage came out to heal the both of them.

"Ah, sod it!" a voice cried out. "These cubs wouldn't be able to handle Alley Kings's Flagon, never mind a real warrior!" A cry of laughter ensued. Bethany traced the rough voice to a dwarf with the messiest red beard she'd ever seen, and short yet unkempt red hair, making his head seem like it was on fire. He wore traditional Warden armor, and a well-polished axe slung on his back. A large smile on his face, & a large mug in his hand, it seemed he'd drank more than his share of ale that day. Sitting next to him, though, was Faren with a smirk, shaking his head a little and chuckling. Bethany wondered how he knew this dwarf.

The winner, after being healed by the mage, looked murderous. "I'll let you taste my steel should you persist in heckling me, little man! Maybe I'll carve you into a new keg!"

Faren stood at that. "Oghren happens to be one of the best warriors in Fereldan. He helped defeat the Blight, AND defended Vigil's Keep, where he fought five ogres at the same time. He's also one of my best friend, and I don't appreciate you threatening him." _That answers my question, I suppose,_ thought Bethany.

Oghren was all smiles, but the other Wardens looked slightly worried. The warrior stood defiant. "I don't fear some drunken sot of a fighter! He has no right to insult me in this fashion!" His friend looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Fine. Then I challenge you," said Faren, eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you can't beat me, you won't stand a chance against Oghren." Faren got into the ring.

Oghren burst out laughing. "Now you've done it! You lost the second you opened your mouth, kid!"

The warrior picked up his axe, and stood in an agressive stance. Faren pulled out both of his longswords. One looked to be made of dragonbone, & the other looked like some kind of metal that Bethany had never seen before. The blade seemed to glow blue in his hands, and the Wardens were awed by the sight of it.

"You wanna bet on who wins?" one Warden asked the guy next to him.

He replied, "What idiot bets against the Hero? Henric doesn't stand a chance! I'd bet everything I have on the Warden-Commander!"

After a brief wait, the warrior, named Henric, charged at Faren. Faren dodged, quite skillfully for someone dressed in plate armor. He then put one longsword against the blade, and knocked the haft of the axe, very close to Henric's fingers. The impact caused Henric to lose his grip, and Faren put one sword against his throat. "I yield," he said hesistantly. Faren received an applause from the other Wardens, while Oghren chuckled drunkedly to himself.

Bethany's mouth was agape. While the crowd began dispersing, Faren put his hand on Henric's shoulder, explaining something to him. Bethany stood in amazement at how fast he had won that fight. "That's why you never fight the Hero of Fereldan!" one Warden had said, voicing Bethany's own thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah, good to see you!" called Faren, a smile on his face. Bethany was still in awe of his quick fight, if it could be called that. She had seen Lyanna and Carver spar before, and, while both were very skilled, neither of them ever finished a fight so quickly.

"How did you do that?!" she blurted out.

Faren chuckled. "We weren't allowed to do anything in Dust Town, so I learned to fight. Plus, being a Grey Warden gets exciting every now and then."

"I've never ever heard of Dust Town." Bethany's curiosity was piqued. She'd heard the stories of Faren Brosca, but most were from Varric, and it's hard to tell what's true and what's legend with his stories. _History is just the best stories. Might as well be mine_, is what he would say to Bethany. Besides, he never mentioned this Dust Town to her. "Is it outside of Orzammar?"

Faren's smile faded a bit. "Might as well have been." Then he shook his hands. "But I don't need to bore you with those details. How are you feeling? Kallian told me you were gaining your strength back, and I see you're walking."

Bethany held her stomach. "I feel very hungry, but I ate a large breakfast with Kallian not too long ago."

"A side effect of being a Grey Warden. When the taint grows large enough inside you, you'll never have to eat, but you'd be a ghoul at that point."

This confused Bethany greatly. "I thought Wardens resisted the taint! How would I become a ghoul?"

Faren looked surprised. "No one told you?" He looked empathetic then. "I suppose there was no time. It's not so much resisting it, as it is enduring it. Eventually, the taint will take over, but it takes 30 years or so for it to do so."

Bethany was distressed, realizing they only slowed her illness, not cured it. "What happens at that point? Do we simply become darkspawn?"

"We go into the Deep Roads for our Calling, and kill as many of the 'spawn as we can before our deaths." Faren squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. I won't blame you for thinking the Wardens weren't quite the heroic order you thought them to be. But this is what it takes to protect the people of Thedas from the Blight. Without our personal sacrifice, defeating the Blights would be impossible."

Bethany was disquieted. This seemed a **very** heavy price to pay for the powers that the Wardens can command. Although, as the stories go, only Wardens have been able to stop the Blights. Perhaps it was because of this very sacrifice. "I-I suppose if it protects people..."

Faren looked at her. "If you'd like to take some time to think on it, we can-"

"No," she interrupted, "no, I'm all right." She proceeded to push any doubt out of her mind. She was committed to make the best of her situation.

He nodded. "Very well. On that depressing note, I think it's about time we see what you're capable of."

Kallian said, "With your permission, I will return to my other duties." Bethany had forgotten the elf was with her the entire time.

"Of course, of course. But before you go, a bag of silvers for your trouble."

"Oh-oh, my lord, I-I can't except this, it-it wasn't a-any trouble."

"I insist." Faren placed the pouch in her hand.

"Th-thank you, Commander." She bowed, a bit red of face, and left them alone.

He turned back to Bethany, and pointed towards the ring, now with dummies. Bethany never noticed that anybody had placed them there. "Let's see what kind of spells you can do."

Demonstrating her magical abilities was quite the opposite of what she'd been doing throughout her life. Hiding from the templars meant hiding your abilities, not showing them off. Granted there were rare moments, like the Deep Roads, or travelling with Lyanna around Kirkwall at night, where she could use her magic. However, magic was feared for a reason. Though it could be used as medicine, it could be, and was often used as, a weapon.

Bethany looked around at the Wardens, each man or woman practising their skills, from archery to swordplay. Some were just chatting with each other. "To be honest, I'm not used to using magic with so many people around."

Faren cocked his head to the side. "Why not? Didn't you use magic at the Circle in Kirkwall?"

Bethany shook her head. "I'm actually... not from the Circle... not exactly," she said hesitantly.

Faren raised an eyebrow and began stroking his beard. "Ah, I see," he said, understanding what she meant. "You were an apostate." Then he smiled. "Congrats on hiding from all those templars. It either speaks well of your restraint, or poorly of their own detection abilities."

Bethany was taken aback by his acceptance of her admittance. "You aren't worried that I'm an abomination?" She noticed the mage from earlier trying to listen in on their conversation.

"I've seen abominations before, & trust me, you aren't anywhere near as ugly as them. Besides, you're not the first apostate I've met, & as long as you understand the risks, I don't see why I should worry. So, let's see what you're capable of."

Bethany got into the ring, facing the dummies. Faren watched from outside the ring. "What spell do you want to see?" asked Bethany.

"That's for you to decide." Faren replied. Stroud was now standing next to him. "You're already a Warden. We just want to know how best to apply your skills."

Bethany took a breath. She clutched her staff to help channel her mana. With little effort, she summoned a fireball in her hand, and hurled it to the center of the group of dummies. The impact caused Stroud to jump back, and Faren shielded his eyes from the light. The dummies on the perimeter were burnt black, one was on fire, but the dummies in the center were nothing but ash. Some Wardens looked her way.

"Impressive," said Stroud, with his slight Orlesian accent. "Good for taking out groups of enemies."

Faren nodded his agreement. "Although, I have seen plenty of creatures who wouldn't be hurt by flames."

Bethany focused on the burning dummy, summoned more mana, & turned it into ice. More people began watching.

"Can you use that to attack more than one opponent?" Stroud asked.

Her brow beginning to sweat, she put the butt of her staff on the ground, and swiftly swung it, forming a wall of spikes made of ice. Her audience was growing, and she could hear them whispering. The mage watched intently, a somewhat worried look on his face.

Faren scratched his beard, a look on his face like he was thinking. "So, you're an elemental mage. Very useful, but can you do other kinds of magic?"

Pointing the head of her staff at one of the remaining dummies, she grit her teeth, feeling herself getting fatigued by these exercises. She fired a spirit bolt straight into the dummy's chest area, sending it flying across the courtyard. Sounds of approval from the spectators could be heard. Faren raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. Stroud remained as stoic as ever. The mage walked over to the commanders.

"Commander Stroud, I'd like to speak to you when you have a moment," he had said. Bethany got the impression it was about her being an apostate.

"Certainly. Commander Brosca, I think we should discuss what we've seen from our newest member over lunch in my office."

"I'll be there." Faren looked towards Bethany. "Once you've eaten lunch, come to Stroud's office."

"The same goes for you, Cavril," said Stroud. Cavril bowed, and the commanders walked away.

The Wardens were heading to the mess hall when the woman Bethany recognized as Cauthrien walked over to her. "That was quite show! Whoever recruited you made a wise choice! My name's Cauthrien, & I'm stationed in Fereldan. Why don't you sit with me & some friends of mine? I'll introduce you to everyone."

Not quite the response Bethany was used to when she casted spells. Becoming a Warden was a big change, but not an entirely unpleasant one. "I... yes, yes of course!"

Cauthrien grinned, and they began walking together. "Oh, & don't fret over what Oghren may say to you. He's a bit... crude, to say the least, but he won't actually do anything to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mess hall of the Warden keep was much like any mess hall of any army, except bigger, and the food looked and tasted delicious. The cooks' special dish that day looked like a rabbit stew with onions, and Bethany tasted cinnamon and vinegar in it. When she asked a servant what it was called, he called it _stifado_, and was a typical lunch for the Wardens. He told Bethany that the cooks make a lot of it, since the Wardens' appetites were always so large. She figured the taint was the reason for that.

The hall itself was a massive room, with tables and benches arranged into perfect rows, and seemed capable of seating at least 250 people. The columns holding up the ceiling were made of stone, and each side had a torch on it, but none were lit, as it was the afternoon, there were plenty of windows, and they were adjacent to the courtyard. The light gave the hall a very welcome feeling, and the Wardens in the hall were made more jovial because of it.

Bethany came to realize that many of the people in the room were not Wardens, but soldiers meant to defend the keep. There were around 25 Wardens in this crowd of 200, not including the 7 from Fereldan.

Cauthrien and Bethany sat with the Fereldan Wardens. Oghren sat on one end, while Bethany, remembering Cauthrien's warning, sat a bit further away from him. That didn't stop him from shouting across the table, however. To say he was crude was a bit of an understatement. Apparently, his way of greeting a woman was to say she had "a great rack with a nice set of buns." _He's got Isabella's charms_, she thought to herself. Another man was sitting next to him, much more polite than his dwarven counterpart. Nathaniel Howe was his name. Bethany had heard of Arl Rendon Howe, but she figured it was best not to mention him. He was stoic, had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor, and a tongue as sharp as his arrows. He wore a leather chestpiece with a griffon emblazoned on it, and a bow on his back that had what looked like a coat of arms etched into it. His jet black hair hung down, and his gray eyes looked as though they could pierce through a facade as easily as a knife through a roast. Though they spoke only briefly, his company was one that she enjoyed. When Bethany asked him why Fereldan Wardens were in the Free Marches, Nathaniel said, "Stroud asked our Commander for help navigating the Deep Roads for a misson. Brosca claims his 'stone sense' is fading after so long on the surface. However, he did say that he knows a dwarven leader who could help them."

"'Stone sense.' That helps dwarves travel underground or in caves, right?" Situations like these are when certain parts of Varric's stories came in handy.

Nathaniel smirked. "Knew some dwarven tour guides, I take it?"

Before she could answer, Oghren chimed in. "Aye, our stone sense is good for exploring caves, but it's better for exploring women!" He chuckled as he shamelessly eyed Bethany. Bethany facepalmed, and Nathaniel cleared his throat.

"As to why he needed our help, the First Warden in Weisshaupt wants Stroud to investigate what the darkspawn are doing. It's been 2 years since our commander killed the Architect, and the darkspawn won't have disappeared since then."

The person she talked to most was Cauthrien. For someone so fair, she had a very strong build. Her broad shoulders easily supported the greatsword ("Summer" she called it) strapped to her back.

Cauthrien had been a personal guard of Loghain, until he was executed for his war crimes. After that, Faren and Queen Anora convinced King Alistair to allow her to stay as a palace guard. "I was surprised by his request to the king. It was only a week before that I considered him a mortal enemy, but there he was, telling the new king of my loyalty and skill." During one of the king's visits to Vigil's Keep, where the Wardens operated from in Fereldan, she had seen the comradery of each man, and realized it was something that she had missed about fighting for Loghain. She requested His Majesty to allow her to join the Wardens, and he had accepted, as did Faren. "I've been in the order for a couple of months now, and, though I miss serving for the late Teryn, I now get to serve Fereldan in a more meaningful way."

Bethany had finished her lunch, and asked a servant how to get to Stroud's office. He said that he'd show her, but the cook wouldn't approve of him wandering off.

"If you point the way, I think I could find it," she assured him. _Or I hope I can_. He gave her directions, thanked him, and promised her new friends that she'll see them again.

Her walk was mostly her admiring the paintings. There were a few paintings hung on the walls, and two torches, one on each side, accompanied each painting. One of her favorites was of Garahel's fight with the archdemon with everyone else below fighting the darkspawn. The focus of the painting was obviously Garahel, as it was for everyone else, and it was him and the archdemon that had the most detail. However, all of the Wardens looked like each other, as did the darkspawn, not receiving as much attention from the painter, and consequently were less noticeable. Bethany interpretted it as a metaphor of the story of the Fourth Blight. Garahel was the hero of the tale, but the fight was much more than killing an archdemon. Many people had to sacrifice everything to even get to that point.

After walking up 3 flights of stairs and down a long corridor, she finally reached Stroud's office. She went to knock on the door, but the sound of Cavril's voice made her stop. She remembered he wanted to talk to Stroud about some issue. _He must've finished eating before me, and came here right away,_ she thought to herself.

"I do admit that she has a great deal of power," Cavril was saying, in his high-pitched voice, "which is all the more reason to test for any sign of demonic corruption."

Faren had been listening to Cavril's warnings about demons and abominations for a few minutes, and he could tell this pale, rat-faced duster was reciting what he had been taught in the Circle of Magi. Faren, on the other hand, had experienced these creatures first-hand when he saved the Circle in Fereldan. He knew more about it than Cavril assumed. "So we should hand her over to one of the Circles?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "We would lose her to the templars, even if she passes this 'Harrowing' you mentioned. I'm not giving her away to the sodding templars out of fear."

"If the Chantry finds out that one among our number is an apostate, then they will send templars to search for and apprehend her, regardless of your wishes."

"The Chantry has no authority over any Grey Warden. The Right of Conscription guarantees her safety from the templars," Stroud reminded him.

Cavril looked more uncomfortable and fearful as he said this, but kept his stance as erect as he could and his hands behind his back. "That doesn't mean they won't try." He wiped his brow his bony hand. "And the Right of Conscription doesn't come without consequences. If they try arresting her, it could lead to violence against us. If they die, the Divine will call for justice, and maybe even an Exalted March. Not even we could stand against such a force." His eyes darted quickly between the commanders. "Tensions between templar and mage have been escalating as of late, and if this erupts into violence, it will only get worse."

Faren raised his finger. "If," was all he said. He felt it made his point clear. Honestly, he felt he was just felt he was just being a coward.

Stroud pulled at an end of his large mustache. "He is right about there being consequences. I remember you told me of a templar who attacked you after you conscripted a runaway mage."

Faren rolled his eyes. He remembered the templar better than her name. Her conviction was admirable, but her judgment not so much. "Aye, but I have a letter from the Revered Mother in Denerim, saying she 'had overstepped her bounds.' The Chantry wasn't going to persist in capturing Anders, because he had been conscripted." He put his hands behind his head. "Besides, I later recruited Velanna, and she was a mage from the Dalish tribes. No one cared then, & no one will care now."

Cavril licked his lips and furrowed his brow. "Both would've had proper training. We don't even know who trained this girl, or how else her power has manifested. Every mage is under threat of becoming an abomination, and the Circle makes sure we are capable of resisting demons. Apostates don't receive such training, and thus are great threats."

Faren touched the ring he was wearing, a present from Morrigan, so she could find him when they were seperate. He then told Cavril, "All the abominations I saw during Uldred's revolt were Circle mages. I've never seen an apostate become possessed." He grinned at Cavril. "Seems you're the biggest threat to everyone here." _That oughta ruffle a few feathers,_ he thought to himself.

"Enough," Stroud said, cutting Cavril off. Not soon enough in Faren's opinion. Stroud stood up, and gave the mage a hard look. "The decision is final. Whether you like it or not, Bethany is a Grey Warden, and you will show her the respect you expect from your brothers & sisters-in-arms."

Cavril stooped his shoulders, bowed stiffly, and without a word turned to leave.

Bethany had retreated further down the hall, and pretended she hadn't heard the discussion. She had expected that kind of hostility when she said she was an apostate, but not from a fellow mage. Of all people, she thought he would understand.

Cavril came out of the room, and stopped when he saw Bethany, his nose twitching for a moment. He was a thin man with a bulbous noise that seemed to point at whoever he looked at, and small eyes with little irises and large pupils that made his eyes look almost black. His robes looked very similar to Bethany's, except the tabard on the front was a solid blue color whereas Bethany's tabard had blue and silver stripes. His hair was a dirty-blonde color, as was his mustache, which looked as though it had been drawn on as opposed to grown.

He eyed Bethany suspiciously as he walked towards her. "I see you managed to find your way to the commander's office," he said, his jaw hardened.

"A servant gave me directions when I finished eating," Bethany said, her tone even, hiding her anger. She had heard what he said, but she didn't want him to know it. If he knew she had listened in, then it would only support his ludicrous notion that she was a maleficar.

His nose twitched again. "Interesting." He clapped his hands together. "I suppose a welcome is in order, seeing as how you are our sister-in-arms now." He took another step towards her. She did not back down from his gaze. "We'll see what you can do when your back is against a wall, I suppose." He walked down the hallway briskly. Bethany shook her head, then proceeded into Stroud's office.

The room was ornately decorated, polished wood furnishing the walls and a large fireplace made of marble on her right hand side. A large painting of a Warden that Bethany didn't recognize hung on a wall opposite the fireplace, and two exotic trees, one on each side of the painting, stood tall like sentinels guarding a treasure. The room itself was smaller than most rooms in the keep, but it didn't need to be large. It was meant to hold a small meeting of comrades, not an army of soldiers.

Stroud himself was an imposing figure. Though not as tall as the qunari, he was still taller than most, with a shaved head, and the largest coal-black mustache that Bethany had ever seen. His skin looked a bit tan and weather-worn. There were wrinkles around his eyes, and a scar by his right ear, and yet he had a look like a man born to lead.

"Ah, I wondered when you'd show," Stroud had said, standing up from the chair of his desk. The desk looked like it was carved from mahogany, with the corners in the shape of eagles, and the legs lion's paws. He motioned his hand towards a chair next to Faren, who had a chair of his own from which his feet were dangling, and yet didn't seem to mind.

Bethany sat down just as her mother had always taught her. Back straight, head held high, knees together, hands on her lap. Faren, on the other hand, was a bit slouched and his hands behind his head, looking very comfortable indeed.

"As you may have guessed, we have discussed your performance on the training grounds today. We were most impressed with, not just the variety of spells you seem to have mastered, but the level of control with which you executed them." Stroud leaned a bit forward, hands on his desk. "Tell me, where did you receive your training?"

Bethany knew that the Hero was not at all concerned. The look on his face was one of mere curiosity, not worry. Stroud, on the other hand, was more stone-faced. It was nearly impossible to tell what he was thinking. "From my father," she explained. "He was in the Circle in Kirkwall, but he escaped to Fereldan so he could be with my mother."

Stroud began tapping his chin. "That certainly explains a lot."

Faren shrugged. "Does it truly matter in the end? We see that she is trained AND talented. She certainly doesn't have the attitude or ugliness of demons, so I think we're safe." That was the second time Faren complimented Bethany's appearance by her count. It made her think of Kallian's teasing earlier that day, and she instinctively glanced at him, but quickly looked at Stroud, pushing such thoughts from her mind.

"You would know more about such things than most," Stroud was saying, "if the legends are true, of course."

Faren smiled. "Even legends have a hint of truth."

"At any rate, we didn't ask you here just to speak about today. In 2 days, a small group is going into the Deep Roads to investigate darkspawn activity. It's been almost 2 years since the events of Amaranthine, and we need to know what the darkspawn are doing. I've asked Commander Brosca to help with this mission, since he was the one to kill the Architect, and he still has some 'stone sense' to help find our way."

"It has been fading. At worst, I can find an old friend in the Legion of the Dead. Kardol will know where to find the darkspawn if I can't."

"It can't be coincidence," Stroud continued, "that you arrive days before the expedition and survive the Joining."

Faren snorted. "That's exactly what a coincidence is." He looked at Bethany. "The point is, we want you to join us. Your magic will be more than useful."

Bethany hestitated a bit before answering. The Deep Roads hasn't exactly been the best of experiences for her. "Last time I went to the Deep Roads, I almost died from the darkspawn plague. It's not exactly something I want to repeat."

Faren frowned a little. "Remember, this time you're more resistant to it. You won't get sick from contact with the darkspawn." Faren got out of his chair. "Besides, they stole your old life from you. You should pay them back for that."

Another Deep Roads expedition. She wondered if it could somehow be worse than last time. Then again, there's not much to be done about that. She is a Grey Warden, and she would have to face the Deep Roads at some point. "As long as no one tries locking me in a stone prison again, it's better than doing nothing, I suppose." She tried sounding nonchalant about it, but deep down, it frightened her.

Stroud nodded. "One last thing, before you go. The number of mages in this keep is too high. We are only allowed 1 mage per 20 Wardens. There are currently 22 Wardens, plus 2 mages. The Fereldan Wardens lack magic in their ranks, so we need to restation a mage to Vigil's Keep. You are Fereldan born, so you are the obvious choice, as opposed to Cavril, who's from Starkhaven. Should you refuse, we will offer the position to him, but Faren insisted on asking you first."

"Fereldans don't trust outsiders. You lived in Fereldan, so you're technically not a foreigner. The nobles will play nice, and everyone else will see you as a 'Fereldan-done-good,'" Faren explained. "Vigil's Keep is near Amaranthine, so if you want to visit your family, you can catch a boat from there."

"How often will I get to visit them?" she asked.

"Twice a year for special occasions. We may be able to grant some more time, but it depends on why you'd need that time."

This was a lot to absorb in one day. Her family was in Kirkwall now, but she would rarely get to see them, even if she stayed in Tantervale. At least she'd be back in her home country. "Okay," she answered.

Faren smiled. "I'm sorry for dumping all this on you so soon, but it's better if we're up-front about our intentions. We'll make the arrangements after we come back, but for now, we have a journey to prepare for!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Faren sat at the small table in the room he was staying in. When he arrived at the keep, Stroud wanted him to sleep in the large guest room, but he insisted on the same treatment as his companions. That's how he did things at Vigil's Keep, and things shouldn't be different here. Even that was more comfort than he was used to in his life. After being a casteless thug and a hunted Warden, having a warm bed and hot food was a luxury to him.

The room was simple in its design. There was a bunk bed made of oak, which he shared with Oghren. The floor was made of gray stone, as were the walls, and a red rug, without a design, lay on the ground to help insulate the room. The sun shone through the large window. Faren tried remembering what Duncan, his former mentor, had tried teaching him about the position of the sun. _The window faces the west, so it must be nearing sunset,_ he thought to himself. _Only one day till I go on a new adventure._

He returned his attention to the letters he had neglected to read all day. One had been from Seneschal Garavel, regarding the next Bann of Amaranthine. The late Esmerelle committed suicide an interesting amount of time after the conspiracy to overthrow him was stopped with the help of the Dark Wolf, or Dark Wolf the Second as Faren referred to him. He had offered the position to Lord Eddelbrek, but he refused. He'd have to think about it some more.

Another letter had been from his sister Rica. He never got to visit her or his nephew as much as he had wanted, but she would visit on her way to Denerim as an ambassador. She wrote about little Endrin, her child; and their mother, who has been sober for over a year. Down further, she wrote that an assassin, dressed as a Royal Guard, tried to kill King Bhelen, and, though the man died before they could question him, he believed an Assembly member hired him. _Typical,_ thought Faren. Admittedly, Faren thought Bhelen seemed a lot like those nobles. In his desire for more power, he trampled on anyone standing in his way. His first order as king was to execute Harrowmont, who had just knelt to him in surrender. However, he used his power to bring down the caste system, and actually help those less fortunate. He may at some points be too extreme, but things were improving in Orzammar, as casteless were now allowed to fight the darkspawn in exchange of more freedom, and relations with Fereldan and Orlais were growing stronger. Maybe his intentions weren't all good, but he ended up being good for the city.

The last letter was from Alistair himself. He was about to open it when Oghren came into the room. Still wearing his armor, he seemed to be drinking yet again. It always impressed Faren how he could drink as much as he did and not die. Given how much he went through over the years, Faren couldn't tell if he drank out of misery or just because there was ale around.

"By the tits of my ancestors," Oghren cried out, "doesn't anythin' ever happen around here?! It makes me miss the old days!"

"Which part of those days?" asked Faren, smiling. "Fighting half of a kingdom with a horde of darkspawn at our heels, or that business with the Architect?" He broke the seal on the letter.

"Both obviously! It's better than sittin' around, waitin' for those beasties. I miss the whole 'charge-headlong-into-danger' thing we had goin' for us."

Faren chuckled. "Well, maybe you can do that tomorrow when we check on the 'spawn." His smile faded as he read the letter.

Oghren noticed his change of mood. "You alright, Commander?"

Faren handed him the letter. "It's from Alistair."

Oghren started reading it to himself. "Argh, that pike-twirler has the girliest hand-writin' ever." He kept skimming it, then stopped and looked up at Faren. "It must be someone else."

"I've never met many people with golden eyes. Alistair wrote that the scout's description of her was written... 'ver-ba-tim' whatever that means." Faren folded the letter and put it into his pack. "I'll have to go to Denerim when we're done in the Deep Roads."

Oghren raised an eyebrow. "I'm half shocked yer not chargin' to the Frostback Mountains right now."

"You forgot about the ring she gave me. She'd know I'm coming and run off again. After this spelunking trip, I'll meet Alistair and see if she's stayed in Fereldan." In truth, the thought of seeing Morrigan again was a bittersweet one. Without her, he would be dead the moment he sunk his blade into the archdemon's head. He almost didn't want to lose this opportunity to find her. However, she would most likely be gone by the time he arrived in Fereldan, and besides that, he wasn't going to abandon everyone to this mission for his own selfish pursuits.

Oghren walked over to where he was sitting, and put a hand on his shoulder. It was easy to forget that Oghren knew him well enough to know when he was putting up a facade. "Ya can't hide behind that blank face o' yer's anymore. If you worked to get a drunken mess like me get back with Felsi, ya wouldn't be casual about this news unless you were tryin' to be. Ya know we'd understand if ya went to 'er."

Faren nodded. "I also have responsibilities to you guys. You're my friends & I'm not leaving. Once I have a more secure lead to go on, I'll track her down."_ If a more secure lead comes up, that is._

Oghren chuckled a bit. "Ya make it sound like trackin' a sodding archdemon."

Faren smirked. "It's about the same, only more dangerous." They shared a laugh, and then Faren stood up. "We should finish packing. We leave tomorrow, and I wanna make sure we forget nothing."

Oghren lifted his mug over his head. "I have me keg ready. Should last for a day or two!"

Bethany sat on her bed, hands on her face. It was the day of the expedition. Even though she had agreed to go on this expedition, she was starting to regret that decision. The trauma of her last journey may be too much for her.

She lowered her hands and breathed deeply. _Can't back out now,_ she thought to herself.

Someone knocked softly at the door. She stood. "Come in," she called. Faren walked in, his easy-going smile on his face and the armor he always seemed to wear. As Bethany got to know the other Wardens, she had heard some things of the Commander, though some were probably exaggerations. Rumors of the love of his life dying in his arms, his best friend trying to kill him, or discovering a dragon cult who sacrificed those who didn't live in the village, were widespread among the Wardens. However, the only two people there who knew the whole story were Oghren and Faren himself, and they just let the rumors fly. _If any of them are true, I wonder how he can still look so jovial._

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said.

Bethany held her hands at the front of her robe and stood straight. "Not at all, Commander. I am a bit surprised that you came to visit me."

He shrugged. "Just checking on you, making sure you're ready."

"As ready as I can be, given the circumstances."

He nodded, walked over to a chair in the corner, and sat in it. "I am sorry that you're going through this again. Growing up in Orzammar, they would always tell us about the great heroics of those who fought in the Deep Roads, but it's quite another to experience the horror of the place."

_Finally, some more insight of his past,_ she thought to herself. "Did you fight in the Deep Roads?"

Faren raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Until I was a Grey Warden, only in my fantasies. Battles were led by nobles and fought by warriors." He gestured to the tattoo on his cheek. "I was casteless. Hated for being born, never allowed to do anything." He pointed towards Bethany, with a smirk. "Much like mages, I suppose."

Bethany crossed her arms, giving a smirk of her own. "There are differences between the two. I hardly think you're capable of setting a village on fire with a wave of your hand."

Faren shrugged. "Something a king with an army can do. Part of being a person is not just having power, but knowing how to use it. I don't care that you CAN destroy villages, only that you WON'T do it."

Bethany felt her eyebrows shoot up. "I-I have to admit, I didn't actually expect you to defend mages like you do."

"Why? Because I'm not a mage?" He chuckled. "I've been treated like dust my entire life. Being casteless meant we weren't allowed to have jobs, but still needed to pay for everything." He stared out of one of the windows. "'An insult to the ancestors,' they'd say. It forced us to be the criminals they had seen us as."

Bethany took a step towards him. "Like the mages who fight against templars. Some templars treat them like abominations-to-be, so they become the very thing the templars fear."

"Making people think the templars were right all along, and strengthening their power. Exactly what happens with solving the 'casteless problem.'" Faren looked back at Bethany, looking a bit saddened. "So I empathize with mages in the Circle." He stood up. "It's getting late, & I'd hate to keep you awake. I'll see you in the morning. We leave after breakfast." He started to leave, but stopped short of the door. "Whatever happens, stick with me. I'd hate to lose you before I got to know you more." He smiled at her, then closed the door.

Bethany stood for a minute, feeling her respect of the Warden-Commander grow more than what it had been.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are we all here?" asked Stroud. There were 15 Wardens and a mabari by the gate of the fortress, including the commanders. Stroud was at the front inspecting all of those present for the trip. Faren stood next to him, wearing different armor than Bethany had been accustomed to seeing him in. The armor was as black as his beard, save the red outline on his chestpiece in the shape of a dragon's head. It gave the appearance that it was ready to spew fire. The knees had wings on the outside, as did his helmet, and he had what seemed to be a ruby above the visor. If his other armor made him seem a splendid knight, this armor made him a more intimidating sight, sharply contrasting his jovial look. She wondered if the other armor had been for ceremonial purposes.

"Ready & accounted for!" answered Carinus, Stroud's Warden-Constable. A thin elf from the Anderfels, he carried two daggers on his back and one on each side of him. His long sandy hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he seemed a physical contrast to Stroud. Bethany noted that he was named for the founder of the order, and thought that his fate was decided for him. _Seems we have something in common._

Stroud looked at Carinus. "While I'm away, you will be in charge, as custom dictates. Contacting us will be almost impossible, so I give you permission to act with my authority in any affair that arises. I have every confidence you are up for the task."

Carinus bowed. "As you wish."

Stroud looked to Faren. "And your crew?"

Faren looked around. "Seems they all made it." The mabari in the group barked loudly. "Including Clegane, of course."

Stroud stared at Faren for a moment. "Why did you name your mabari 'Clegane?'"

Faren returned the stare. "What else would I name him? Barry?"

Stroud hesitated. "Fair enough," he conceded, realizing it was pointless arguing about it.

Bethany stood to the right of Cauthrien, in front of Nathaniel, and behind a perky dwarf named Sigrun. She must've been casteless like Faren, since she had the same tattoo under her right eye, along with dwarven runes tattooed onto her face in a downward arrow. She carried two daggers on her back and wore the chainmail and leather armor typical of the more agile fighters in the Wardens. Although Bethany had little time to speak to Sigrun, from what she had gathered, Sigrun was in a group called the Legion of the Dead, dwarven fighters who dedicated their lives to fighting darkspawn in the Deep Roads. Bethany thought of them as Orzammar's Grey Wardens, without the taint.

"If there are no reasons for delay," said Stroud, "we march at once for the entrance to the Deep Roads. We may be down there for a month, maybe even two." He began pacing slowly along the front of the group. "We know our mission, & how to execute it. Should the need arise, the Fereldan Wardens are prepared to break off from the main group. If further divisions are needed, the groups will be assigned appropriately."

Faren stepped forward. "We chose you to come along because you're sodding good at what you do. The Grey Wardens have always chosen among the best to join the order, and if anybody can spend weeks in a darkspawn pit and come out alive, it's this group here!" A loud cheer rose. "Let's waste no more time then!"

The gates opened. Bethany was surprised to look around and see no horses. She figured it would've been unwise to lead them into a cave filled with ferocious creatures. Everyone carried their own packs, filled with repair kits for armor and weapons, food, and camp supplies. Some Wardens seemed unhappy about it, but she saw Oghren with a big smile on his face. Even Nathaniel had a smirk of his own. The Wardens who had been with Faren the longest had gotten used to walking everywhere they needed to go. Bethany probably would've preferred a horse, but she had gotten used to travelling with Lyanna this way.

The Wardens began to move out. Bethany took a deep breath. _This is it._ And off they went to the mission at hand. She would've hoped for an easier time than her last spelunking trip, but now she accompanied the Wardens. Somehow, it made the trip seem more dangerous. The Wardens only go where the threat is thickest.

Two days of walking to the Deep Roads later, nothing truly exciting happened. Faren insisted on taking guard duty while some of the others, Clegane included, tried hunting for food to save supplies. Something about simply travelling though brought back the good old days for Faren. Sure, at the time, those days could hardly be called "good," but when the archdemon died and Faren awoke, he knew he emerged from the greatest fight of his life, or even that age, victorious. And none of it would've happened if he didn't break the most sacred of dwarven laws and impress Duncan.

The thought of the grizzled warrior was bittersweet. His respect for him was greater than for anybody he had met. The first person to not sneer at his mark, the only person to defend him when everyone else demanded his blood. He didn't see a criminal who "polluted the Stone with his presence." He saw what he was looking for in a Grey Warden.

A twig snapping brought Faren back to reality. _Stupid duster! You never get lost in thought when you're guarding,_ he scolded himself. Quickly, he drew Starfang, a blade made of star metal that shone like no blade he had ever seen, and never seemed to dull. It was Bethany emerging from the trees. She was wearing the robes he had given her when he met her, the kind of robes Warden mages traditionally wore. Her hair was damp, though it never rained, meaning she must have been bathing in the river nearby. She flinched back and held her hands up in the air as if to say "It's just me!"

Faren sighed, sheathing Starfang. "Sorry if I scared you. I didn't know you had gone to the river." She looked a bit surprised when she heard him say that, then seemed to remember her hair. "I was just thinking about my mentor when I was recruited to the order. I'd be dead if it weren't for Duncan."

Bethany walked toward him, then sat next to him. "I don't remember hearing about this 'Duncan' in any of the stories about you."

"Typical," said Faren. "I would've been publicly executed if it wasn't for him, and only some Wardens know about him. He deserves to be more than a footnote in my story." He sighed. "Have you heard of the Wardens that King Maric travelled the Deep Roads with? Not during the rebellion, but some time after the queen's death."

She nodded. "I think so. They were trying to find a Warden who was captured by darkspawn?" Her head tilted a bit. "Was he one of them?"

"Yep. He told me a bit about it when we travelled to Ostagar together. Surfacers tend to take the Grey Wardens for granted, but the dwarves always remember that they are heroes. Even former criminals like me and Duncan." He smirked as he scanned the horizon for bandits or wild animals. "It was Duncan who taught me about the surface, and prepared me for what lies on this land. It was Duncan who taught me the way to speak to a Fereldan noble, and even began my lessons in reading."

Bethany looked at Faren with furrowed brows. "You couldn't read before you became a Grey Warden?"

He shrugged. "They don't teach casteless anything. We weren't worth the effort in their eyes." He looked at her, and noted how the moonlight glistened in her hair. He pushed the thought out of his head. "From what I've seen, most villagers can't read either. It shouldn't surprise you." He went back to keeping watch.

"My mother was from a noble family in Kirkwall before she ran off. My father taught me magic and using it responsibly, but most of my lessons were taught by my mother. It's easy to forget that most people don't have that kind of education."

Faren chuckled despite himself. "You're lucky to have had loving parents. My father ran off when I was a babe, and my mother was a drunken mess. My half-sister Rica was more of a mother to me." He heard a small gasp escape her lips.

"I'm... sorry, I didn't-"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to be sorry. I've come to terms with it. Sure, it wasn't pleasant, but now I'm a famed hero! Besides, my successes shocked my mother into sobriety, so it gets better." He laughed, but then he noticed a small amount of movement in the trees from the corner of his eyes. He put a finger to his lips, and watched for any other sign of life. A shadow caught his eyes. It was a human by the shape, and he couldn't sense darkspawn. "Bandits or thieves no doubt. Go tell Stroud to circle them while I hold them off, and come back as fast as possible."

Bethany nodded and ran towards the camp. _Time for some exercise!_

Stroud was easy enough to find. Unlike Faren, who preferred having the same treatment as other Wardens, Stroud had the biggest tent. It was big enough to hold a mini war council, but it did have a seperate compartment for him to sleep in. He had just stepped out of this tent, armor off, when Bethany delivered the news of unwanted guests.

"Wake up, men!" Stroud alerted the camp, his voice demanding attention. "To the western part of the camp!" To Bethany, he said, "Help Commander Brosca hold off these bandits until we can come to help." He quickly retreated to his tent and Bethany ran back to Faren. _I certainly hope some of his legend is true,_ she thought.

When she got there, two men in some mismatched leather armor, stolen most likely, lay dead near Faren, in his black armor and two swords drawn. The sword made of dragonbone burned with a magical fire. His face seemed enraged, and his opponents, of which there were at least 22, seemed frightened. Of all camps they had to attack, they chose the one with the Hero of Fereldan.

The biggest of the bandits, qunari by the look of him, was the only one who looked unperturbed by the commander. Gripping a massive sword in his hands, he charged at Faren, who used both swords to block the massive side swing. Keeping one sword on his enemy's, he stabbed at him only for him to dodge swiftly.

Seeing some of the bandits starting to run at Faren, Bethany ran to his back. Given that they camped in the woods, using fire was a severely bad idea, and put limits on Bethany's capabilities. When she was in front of the group, she created a cone of cold, freezing 3 of the bandits in place. Realizing a mage was with the Hero gave them more reason to be afraid, but one came at her, iron mace and wooden shield in his hands. She blocked his attack, knocked his mace to her right and bashed his face with her staff. Two others charged, but were knocked away by a telekinetic blast from Bethany. When the first bandit tried to stand, she shot an arcane bolt and killed him. Another lifted a small axe over his head, Bethany turning to block his attack. Before he could land his hit, Faren had cut through his armor, then chopped at another man's sword, breaking it, and slit his throat. His eyes burned with an anger that she was not accustomed to seeing. She had heard of dwarven berserkers, and figured Faren must've been one.

Bethany had frozen a guy right behind Faren, who was now engaging two other fighters, when an arrow flew out of the trees into someone's face and a mabari charged in with the other Wardens. The bandits, armed only with iron weapons, stood absolutely no chance against the famous Grey Wardens, each highly skilled and armed with silverite weapons. The handful of bandits left surrendered.

Stroud ordered two of his Wardens to escort the captives to Tantervale in the morning, and to return to the keep afterwards, seeing as how them catching back up would be well nigh impossible. They had captured only 5 of the attackers, and all the others had been killed.

Faren walked over to Bethany, the anger in his eyes completely gone, which frightened Bethany all the more. His smile was one of a man impressed. "I think if you keep fighting like that, you'll fit in with my friends easily enough!"


End file.
